The Internet, a typical network made up of the Binary Erasure Channel (BEC), plays an increasingly important role in the daily life. In order to transmit data on the Internet quickly and effectively, it is necessary to use the technique for fast and mass quantities transmission and error correcting of data on the Internet based on the BEC.
At present, in the process of data transmission in the Internet based on the BEC, the forward error correcting Low Density Parity Check (LDPC) code is widely used. The LDPC code mainly includes the StairCase code and the Triangle code, which, with the LDPC code becoming widely applicable, are two types of most typical code because they require less operation in the encoding accounts. The decrease of the workload for decoding operation mainly depends on the fact that the sub-matrix corresponding to the check bit in the check matrix thereof has a specific StairCase or Triangle structure.
However, a receiver conducts error correcting decoding mainly in the mode of hard decoding and soft decoding. In the BEC, there is only the hard value for the receiver's decoding input, and the soft decoding algorithm in common use such as Sum Product Algorithm (SPA) may not be used for hard decoding. The conventional hard decoding algorithm such as Bit Flip (BF) error correcting algorithm involves a rather heavy workload for operation and a limited capability of error correcting.
In the BEC, it is known to the receiver whether the data packet transmitted over is correct, and the data packet received by the receiver may only be determined as two states, i.e., the data packet transmitted over is correct or is erroneous. The received data may be decoded in the mode of erasure decoding according to the above characteristics of the data received by the receiver in the BEC so as to obtain a better decoding capacity and increase the capability of error correcting. However, there is no erasure decoding algorithm for the LDPC code in the prior art.
It can be seen that there is a lack of a method for erasure decoding when the receiver decodes data with data being transmitted using the BEC, and that the method of hard decoding as used in the prior art involves a rather heavy workload for operation and a limited capability of error correcting by comparison with the method for erasure decoding.